Where Love Lies
by cmamrich
Summary: Bella suffers from a troubled past. Jasper likes to keep to himself. Will the two find love? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Where Love Lies ch. 1

First: Hi everybody! I honestly thought that no-one was going to read this...until I read all the reviews. I deleted all the chapters because I read through them, and I didn't like them. I mean I did write it when I was like 10 lol. So, starting from chapter one again! I should be updating more regularly :)

(ps: I plan on doing 'The other side of the mirror next')

-court

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

Bella POV:

I am still sitting at my desk, in my law offices in downtown san antonio. My secretary, jessica has gone home for the night. Ugh, she spends more time gossiping than anything else. My computer is still on, as is the light in the room that the paralegal is in. I am currently having them doing busy work, and it looks like one decided to stay. I glanced up at the clock in my office...6:15. It isn't as bad as other times, but I should still probably get going home.

I get a few files and my laptop all backed up in a bag. I then open my top desk drawer and grab my car keys, and my office keys. I toss my old coffee cup in the garbage, the night janitor will take out the trash. I walk over to the conference room and find that two of my paralegals are still in their fawning over court cases.

"Ben, Mike, don't work too hard." Their heads snap in my direction when I speak.

"Yes, ma'am." they respond in unison at the same time

God, I hate kiss ups, and usually they both are. Hmm, they must be tired.

"Night, see the both of you at the courthouse tomorrow at 9. We have the Weelan case" I don't wait for a response, and just walk away. I walk around some cubicles and to the elevator that lets out at the parking garage. I press the unlock button on my car keys. I'm thinking about trading this one in. I lease my cars, so I am able to get a new one every two years. I think I will call the dealership tomorrow and have this red Cadillac XT5 traded in. I want jet black anyways. My bag goes in the backseat, and I plug my phone in which I have a missed call on. I switch my phone to come through the car speakers, and begin driving back to my condo. It's from my mother, Esme. My mother used to be married to a guy named Charlie, who is my real father. He was very abusive and we don't like to talk about it. When I was about 8 my father left my mother for a girl half his age, Renee. But, that's okay because she met Carlisle, and then had 2 more kids.

I decide to give my mom a call back.

"Bella! Darling, Carlisle's friend Eliezer and Carmen are coming in from Alaska. We are having a dinner here, Saturday at 7. Can you make it?" my mom rushes into the phone.

"I might have to re-arrange a few things. But, yes I can make it." I rush to get out, and my mother starts to squeal. I can hear carlisle in the background telling her 'relax, love'. Oh, how much I want to be like them.

My mom starts to speak into the phone again, "Isabella, Darling we have to go shopping!" I knew she was going to say that.

"Yes, mom we can. I get off early tomorrow, so how about 5?" I make the turn into the condominium complex. I pull up and enter the code into the gate to unlock it. I can hear my mom talking to carlisle about what they have going on tomorrow.

"Yes, we can meet you at Neiman Marcus. Carlisle has to come also, because needs a new tux for a hospital banquet." my mom reports back to me.

"Okay! I look forward to seeing the both of you!" my mom and me exchange pleasantries before we hang up the phone. I pull into my driveway, and garage.

"Ugh." I say to myself put my head down on to the steering wheel. It has been a very long day, there was a custody battle and the parents were not making it any easier.

I pick my head up, grab my bag, phone and keys before I head into the house from the garage. My bag slides off my shoulder next to the door, I step out of my heels, and toss my keys in the bowl next to the door. My lightswitch is right next to the door, a must for me, and I flicked the lights on in the foyer. It isn't much but at least I have some light. I then walked into the living room, and plop myself down on grey sectional. I find the remote, and turn on my guilty pleasure. Grey's Anatomy. I watch about 10 minutes of it before decided to head out for a run.

I run upstairs into my closet, and change into some leggings with a muscle tee. I get my nikes that are by the door, and put them on, make sure my apple watch it off. In the condo estate, there is a walking/running trail. So I push open the gate, and start running.

I hear someone who keeps saying 'ma'am'. Gosh, I can't stand people who ignore others. Someone catches up to me, and taps on my shoulder. Oh god.

I zip around so fast that my hair flies. I stop myself from gasping out-loud. This man is a god. And he is wearing a uniform.

"Ma'am, my name is Japser Whitlock, there were gunshots fired in the area. So, we have to evacuate. Do you live around here?" he looks around for a car or something.

"Yes, I live in those estates right up the hill." I point behind me.

"Okay," he looks at my had, "Ms…." I can tell he is waiting for a response.

"Cullen, ms. cullen." I answer quickly. Too quickly.

"Okay, well let my walk back so that I can ensure that you get home okay." He begins to walk with me. Eh, I decide to trust him. I mean he is in uniform, and has all the things around his belt. Plus, this man is a god.

We arrive back at my house. Too fast. Before he leaves, I want something.

"Officer Whitlock, how would you feel about us going out sometime?" I almost didn't ask and bite my lips the entire time as I do.

"Just Jasper is fine, ma'am. And, I would be honored to take you out." He gets his phone out of his pocket.

"Well than, Jasper. You can call me Bella," we start to exchange numbers. I remember that I have a late meeting Saturday so I am free a little in the morning, "um, Jasper. How does Saturday around 7 sound? We can get breakfast or coffee?"

He agrees. I decided in my head that I am going to text him tomorrow to follow up, and hear from him again. Jasper leaves, and I head into my condo.

I take my nikes off by the door, and head into the bathroom with some old leggings and tee-shirt. Then, I get a nice hot shower while dreaming of a naked officer whitlock. Oh god! Bella! Already?! You just met this guy. My subconscious yells at me.

After my shower, I headed back to the kitchen and make myself a steak salad. While I'm eating, I turn netflix on in the living room and curl up on the couch with a grey fuzzy blanket wrapped around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. **

Where love lies Ch. 2

Jasper's POV

(The next day)

"Peter, Char are you guys home?" I knock on my brother's door. I have so much to tell him. Peter comes to the door and lets me, holding two beers.

"Hey, Char is in the kitchen making the sides for dinner. I grilled some hamburgers, and she is making potato salad and green beans." He handed me one of the beers. That meal sounds fucking awesome. I take my coat off and hang it on the coat hanger that they have next to the door. Then we walk into the kitchen. I go up behind charlotte and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Looks good." she turns around to hug me and then back to cooking. Peter and I go into the man cave to watch the game on the big screen.

About 15 minutes later, charlotte comes in, "you guys dinner is ready and plated out." she motioned for us to follow her and we happily do. This meal looks amazing. We start eating and make small talk through dinner.

"Jasper, a friend of mine is in town from Georgia. Her name is Tanya. Maybe you guys could go out sometime." Charlotte puts her fork down and looks at me. Peter takes a swig of his beer.

"Actually, char. I have a date tomorrow." The words fly out of my mouth. Just as fast, Peter almost falls out of his chair.

"You, a date?" they both look surprised.

"Yes, I met her while clearing the park area. Her name is Isabella Cullen that's all I know." I look down.

"Well damn man, why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" Peter takes another swig of his beer.

"Well, I just met her yesterday. And I wanted to tell y'all in person so I decided to wait." I pick my burger up and continue eating it. Gosh, I hate when they have to bring up relationships with me. I always tell them, I will find the right girl when I am ready. They both still looked shocked, but they at least drop the conversation for now.

We continue talking and eating for the rest of the evening. Charlotte goes up to do some work, while Peter and I finish the dishes. That is only fair considering that she did most of the cooking.

**The next day (Saturday) Isabella's POV**

My alarm clock wakes me up at 5am. Dear god, no one is up at this ungodly hour. I check my phone, and I see a few missed text messages in the family group chat that I answer. Apparently my family is also up at this time. But, one message really catches my eye...Jasper texted me, "hi, darlin' its jasper. We are still on for coffee this morning right?" Apparently he is up at this time also.

I respond to his message, "hey! Yes, I'm still on for coffee if you are! :)" I decide that the smiley face is a safe option. We agreed upon going to a coffee shop that is locally owned. _Isabella you cannot mess this up. _

Okay, let's get something light in my stomach and get ready for the day. I run down the stairs and turn left into the kitchen, once there I open the fridge. I then decided to make myself a simple pineapple banana smoothie. While I am drinking it at the counter, I get out my Chromebook that I use for work and check my emails. Nothing important, just stuff from Jessica telling me of my schedule for the day. My first meeting isn't until 12. I also see that I am done at 5, thank the lord.

Once I check all my emails, and finish all my smoothie I go and get dressed. Since I have an important meeting with other attorneys that I want to hire. I need some help with the workload, as eventually I do want to start a family. I go into the closet off of my bedroom and start to look through my options. _Skirt, dress, or flowy pants?_

I decide on a past the knee length black skirt and a light pink that is a little low cut. I grab of pair of black Christian Louboutins. I enjoy having brands. Which I didn't have when I was younger and my mother was still married to Charlie. But when Charlie died and she got with Carlisle all that changed, he already had money and was able to show us the finer things in life. They were both supportive of me wanting to help others that Carlisle paid for my student loans. But I helped him at his office and my mother with her work for 8 years all through college to pay that back. He always jokes that his books were never kept so well. When they first got married and it was just us three, she still worked as a first grade teacher. As far as I know, she has kept her license up and has always loved working with kids. Now she just volunteers a lot especially with other battered females like she once was, and shows them that you can turn your life around. She is the reason I became an attorney. I want to help other mothers.

Once dressed, I put some gold accessories on and then head into my master bathroom to do some makeup. Just something light with a bronzed face. Once my makeup is done, I look at the clock. _7:15. _Okay, we are meeting at 7:30, I need to leave right now. I take one last final look at everything in the mirror and decide that everything looks fine. Then I grab my purse, workbag, water bottle, car keys and I am out the door.

I arrive at the gate, it opens up and I wave to the security guard. He is such a sweetheart, he has been working her since I have lived here. Which means at least 4 years.

I arrive at the coffee shop about 20 minutes later. Great, I still have five minutes to spare. So I decide to just head in. I grab my jacket that I always leave in the car just in case. I go in and immediately spot jasper. He stands up and walks over half way. We hugged each other and then he pulled my chair out for me and took my jacket. _Oh my lord, I have never had a man treat me this well and this is just the first date. _

The waitress comes over and asks us what we want to eat, jasper orders an egg sandwich with some black coffee. I decided upon a blueberry muffin with some green tea and extra sugar cubes.

"Isabella, tell me a little about yourself. What do you do for a living?" Jasper asks after we place our order.

"Um, I am an attorney. I usually only deal with divorces and custody battles however I am certified in criminal law so I am sometimes asked to help with those," I need to ask him a question now and I already know what he does… "Are you close with your family?" I look into jaspers eyes as I ask. _Holy, a girl could get lost in those…_

"I actually work with my brother. My parents live in Texas but a little farther away so I don't see them as often as I would like, but we talk all the time. And, I get together with my brother and his wife at least once a week for dinner."

Good, he is close with his family that is very important for me. I decide to start talking about mine, as I can see that he is looking up expectantly.

"I'm pretty close with my family also. In fact we are having a get together at my parents' house tonight. My step fathers, Carlisle, friends are coming into town from Alaska. My biological father is a really screwed up man but that isn't a story for the first date. My mom, Esme, is actually the reason I went into this profession, and you can see all the records as most of it is public knowledge. They did have two more kids. Emmett, who is my younger brother but is very protective of me. And, Alice who is very adventurous and actually a senior in high school. My father is a world-renowned surgeon and my mother used to be a first grade teacher."

The whole time I am talking jasper looks very understanding and doesn't rush me at all. Such a different from all the men I've dated before. Once I am done, the waitress brings over our food. We learn more about each other.

Finally we decided to wrap the date up and decide to meet again for sure. At the end i go to pull my wallet out to pay for my meal but Jasper stops me. We bicker for a second about who will pay for the meal before Jasper says, "Darlin, my mother would have my head if she found out I let you pay."

I sigh, "Okay fine, you can pay for this one but I want to pay for the next meal." he nods. After jasper pays he walked me out to my car and looks a little shocked at what I drive. He then points out that I parked right next to him. He has a nice truck, Ford F-150 four door. I watch him get into his truck and drive away, then I go about my day.

**6 hours later. **

I am actually able to leave earlier than expected as my last meeting was canceled and I don't have court until Monday. I called my parents and we decided to meet earlier at Neiman Marcus. I have to go pick them up first. I get into the driveway, and leave my car running while I knock on the door.

"Isabella! It's so good to see you! Your mother will be out shortly, she's freaking out that we couldn't go shopping earlier and that Eliezer and Carmen will be here in four hours." Carlisle opens the door and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Dad! Of course she is, even though everything will all work out." I lean into his hug and kiss his cheek. His face lights up like it always does when I called him dad, even though I have been doing it since I was 12.

"Mom, hurry it up. My car is running." I yell down the hallway because I can hear her in the kitchen talking to the staff.

"Isabella, my scrub nurse Shelly told me that she went to rose's coffee shop and you were there with a guy. She said that you guys seemed pretty close." Carlisle questions me. My mom probably had him question me so that she could get the scoop.

"Yes, I had a date this morning with a detective. Jasper is his name. It was only our first date and he seems very much like a gentleman."

"Good, you bring him around here so that your brothers and I can question him. Right?" Carlisle questions me, that sneaky man. We both laugh.

My mother finally meets us at the door about 5 minutes later. Carlisle sits in the backseat and lets my mother sit up front with me. We get to the store.

Finally, my mother has found an outfit. My dad came in and found one right away, and so did I. But my mother, it took her 2 hours. My dad insists upon paying for mine also, and isn't shy about pulling out his black card. We headed back to their house and I get ready there. The couple from Alaska come in, and we all have a wonderful dinner and wonderful desert party. My brother and father both are sure to question me about my date which my whole family joins in on.

I finally get home around midnight and by that point I am exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I do not have any affiliation with or own any or the brands mentioned in this chapter or any future chapters. I also do not have an editor, so all mistakes are my own. **

**Ps: I'm not sure what happened before. But let's try this again **

Chapter 3.

Jasper's POV:

Holy Shit, I can't believe I just did that. I went on a date with Isabella Cullen. One of the best attorneys in the tri-county area. She knows what she wants and goes after it.

One thing that did stand out to me, was her mentioning her mother. She seemed to be distant, and her eyes had a far off look when she mentioned that. I decide on the drive home to go home and get on my desktop to check it out. It is public record she said, and that is correct.

Isabella lives in a different neighborhood than mine. Her condominium is in a way classier place with a gate. A fucking gate. I live in a good neighborhood, I mean it isn't trashy but it's not like Isabella's. More families live in my part of town, and there are more traditional family homes. I hope she isn't used to all that. Really.

Anyways, about 5 minutes after pulling out of the cafe, I arrive back to my house. I park my F-150 in the driveway, and enter into the house through the garage. I can't park in the garage as I have a dirt bike, motorcycle and some tools in there. My St. Bernard, henry, meets me at the door wagging his tail and barking.

"Hey, buddy! I'm home for a bit, but then I have to go to work the night shift tonight." I take my boots off, and kneel down to pet my dog.

I then make my way into the living room, not turning any lights on. I just type Esme Cullen into google. Isabella mentioned to me that Cullen is her step-father's last name, so I need to find her mother's previously married name. I click the top link, 'ex-wife of phoenix police chief claims he is abusive'.

The article gives me her married name, Swan. This happened in phoenix. I need to search there. I go onto the phoenix public record website and click on the link to search for cases. I then type in 'Esme Swan'.

Instantly a whole report comes up. Obviously some stuff is blacked out, but you can still see the pictures and get the big picture. I found out that they were only married for 10 years, and when they got divorced they had a 10 year old daughter together.

That fucker, he did some nasty shit and only got minimal punishment. Sometimes, I really think the justice system is screwed up. I mean even me just looking at the pictures you can see that he did obvious damage to her. The records and mentions of Isabella in the case are minimal as was a minor when it happened.

Obviously, she got remarried and was able to move on. That's good. I wonder what ended up happening to that asshole, I'm too upset to even look.

I glance at the clock. Wow. I spent almost 2 hours looking over and investigating those case files. I wanted to hit the gym today, but it looks like that won't be possible. So, I'm going to do the next best thing and take my St. Bernard on a walk.

**Isabella's POV:**

Yesterday was a big day.

I had a date for the first time in years, that I think actually went okay. I also caught up with some of my dad's old friends. I think that I closed a merger between my company and another.

Very big day indeed.

I wake up at 5 am so that I can go for a run, make a good breakfast and dive into some files.

I see Jasper in the park while I'm running. We wave at each other and I decide to go over there. Something about him.

"Hey, darling' you're up early." Jasper motions to me in my running attire.

"So are you," we both laugh as I tease him, "how's the crime rate this morning?" I glance around and see nobody. But it is nice that we have police monitoring."

He nods, "no crime yet this morning," he looks at me, "can I ask a favor from you?"

I tell him that he can.

"Okay, well I have a case going on with a little girl that I want you to look at. You have wonderful reviews online." I can tell he doesn't want to say too much about it, as this is a public place and I don't have anything with me right now to help.

"Yes, I'll take a look. How about you come over for dinner tonight and bring the case files? We can make it a two in one thing."

"That sounds great, can you text me your exact address?"

I pull my phone out right then and text it to him. He smiles.

We exchange goodbyes, and I put my earbuds in to keep running.

About 30 minutes later I arrive home, and stop my work out on my watch. Good time, Isabella.

It's about 7 am, so I come home and get into the shower.

Once that is done, I curl the tips of my hair, do some light makeup and throw on some clothes. Just a pair of almost black jeans, with a blue tank top and a multicolored cardigan. I pair some nude Jimmy Choo wedges with the outfit. Perfect outfit.

I have two vehicles, the Cadillac that I drive mostly everywhere and a Porsche Turbo S E Hybrid in metallic blue. The Porsche is definitely faster and has always been a want. I decide to take it out for a spin today. I back around my Cadillac and begin to make my way towards Aldi's.

Now, I don't usually go shopping for groceries that often, I just don't have the time. I also hate going to the grocery store, and then buying something and end up with more than I need. I'm not even kidding i have cinnamon from 2016 still in my pantry, I think it's still good. So, a way to curb that is to subscribe to a meal subscription service. All I have to do is order the meals every week on an app, and they send me the exact amounts of every ingredient that I need...plus i get a recipe card so I don't have to use my phone! My family enjoys making fun of me for using this. However, if you're like me and don't have the time or going shopping for groceries gives you anxiety then it is perfect. However, I don't have any new meals to make for tonight. Only leftovers that I was going to bring for lunch tomorrow. Hence the visit to the store.

I decide to make some tri-colored pasta, with a mice leafy side salad. I don't even know if this man has any dietary restrictions, so i decide to text and ask him. He responds, no with a winky face. _Good going jasper now I am blushing in the pasta aisle. _So, I am just going to assume that he isn't on a special diet either than.

I pay for what I bought, the bill only came to like $25. I then make my way over to the liquor store. No way in hell would I buy grocery store wine. Nope, nope, nope. Not happening. From here I buy a nice big bottle of red wine (my favorite kind), and I also buy the good beer. At least the cashier told me it was the good beer. I ended up spending a bit more here...we don't have to get into that.

I have been gone for 4 hours. _Dear lord, Isabella. 4 hours?! _It's now 11 am. I grab my laptop and some files and head upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms, aka my office. I let myself work for 2 hours, as I do want to change and make dinner look nice.

1 pm now, I release when I glance over at the clock. I didn't even eat lunch. I'll just grab some yogurt with blueberries. I eat and watch this Netflix show called: Designated Survivor. God that would be a dream job. To be like secretary of state or something? Wonderful. But it could only be with a democratic president. I finish my yogurt lunch and finish another couple episodes.

I decide to put on a form fitting midnight-blue cocktail dress with some gold jewelry. I retouch up my makeup and hair. Then it is off to make dinner. _3:30 pm. _

At exactly five, I hear the doorbell ring to my condo. I go into the foyer and smooth out my dress in the mirror before turning and opening to door, my heels clicking off the hardwood floor.

_Oh. My. God. _Jasper is standing in my doorway with a bottle of wine, and a bouquet of pink roses mixed with daisies. _This man, ahhh. _

I motion to let him come on in.

He hands me flowers and wine, "these are for you darling," and leans in to kiss my cheek and a small hug that I can manage with my hands full.

"Oh, thank you! Here, let me go put these down and I will be back to take your coat." I walk into the kitchen on my right and pull out a vase from the pantry, fill it halfway with water.

Once I come back I take jaspers coat off of him and hang it up next to him by the door.

"Do you want to get right down to business with the case, or…." my voice trails off.

_Damn you Isabella, he is probably thinking inappropriate things with your comment right about now. Ugh. _

"what I meant to say, Jasper...do you want to start looking at the files together? Or, I have dinner ready, we could eat?" I rush out quickly to explain.

He looks down. I notice a blush covering his cheeks which in turn cause me to blush also.

"How about we do some work first? Then we can eat and maybe come back to the case?" Jasper offers.

"Of course! Let me go put the food in the warmer, and then I can grab us some snacks and dip. Would you like some of the wine you brought or I have beer in the fridge?" I motion for jasper to go make himself comfortable in my formal living room. And I make my way into the kitchen.

"A glass of wine sounds great actually. Maybe we can have beer after eating?" I can tell he wants to see if we can hang out after eating. I'll bring it up into the conversation later, asking him if he wants to stay to watch a movie or something. So we can get to know each other better of course.

I watch jasper walk into the formal room. He sits down in one of the armchairs, and sets a file onto the table in front of his chair. Well, it is really in between two armchairs. The other I will sit in. I snap out of watching him, and put the food into the warmer that is on top of my counter. Then, I pull out two big wine glasses fill them halfway, and then I put the cork back into the bottle and put all three onto a serving tray. I go over to the fridge and get some strawberries and grapes, as well as some strawberry dip to go with the fruit. This should be good, my mind decides.

Jasper looks at me as I enter the room, carrying a tray with all this on it. I smile at him. I can't bend down because of my dress, so I do what my mother would want me to. I curtsy down, by putting my two legs together and bending them to one side.

"Okay, let me go get a legal pad from my office and then we can get started." I walk up the stairs and get what I wanted.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Jasper chuckles and nods, "what is the case about? Who is working on it currently? Is it in this area or the general area around San Antonio?" I fire a round of questions at him. Shoot sorry, remember Isabella he isn't one of your paralegals.

"Whoa. The case is about a little girl - Emily Bennett. It started off as a custody dispute. However, Emily is a diabetic so she needs to have insulin. Her mother, Jenn, cannot afford to pay for it as she works three jobs now. So her father Mike has been paying for it but now they are getting a divorce and he feels that he doesn't have to pay alimony and for Emily's medicine. He is also trying to say that Emily doesn't need to live with her mother, and he wants her to sign her rights away." I can tell that this is the general case that he gives me the rundown to. There has to be more, there always is.

The whole time Jasper talks, I am taking notes.

He continues, "Attorney Black has the case currently. As we all know, his law firm is going under, so someone has to start taking his cases." ah, Mr. black. He always feels the need to hit on me whenever we see each other, but to be honest he reminds me a little of my sperm donor-Charlie. I gather from him saying that Mr. Black has the case that it is located in this area. Which means I will be able to take over.

Jasper slides the file over to me, "I made a copy for you to look at." I thank him as that will at least save me from asking Jacob for that.

"How is Emily currently getting her medicine?" I ask him, even though it is probably written in the file somewhere.

"Her father has been paying for it. But if Jenn divorces him, he has threatened to stop as he claims he cannot afford both. however, we all are aware that he can afford both. He makes 6 figures a year. But currently pays child support from a previous relationship." Jasper answers my question, and I am starting to see why he brought me this case. He probably looked on my website and seen that these are the cases I usually work with.

I open the file up that he has given me and see that Emily's father is a damn good stockbroker. He probably feels above the law or some shit.

After 10 minutes of me looking at the file, I look up and see that Jasper is looking at me nervously.

"I'll take the case from Mr. Black and represent Jenn. I want Mike to pay alimony, I want him to pay for the insulin and other medical bills, I want the house sold, the money divided equally and Jenn to buy a house in a nice area with the money. It says that the house is worth a lot? My other goals are to get Jenn to finish out her English degree and mike to cover the costs," I pause for a second, "I will talk to my secretary in the morning tomorrow and have her acquire the case from Jacob. I will also set up a time to meet with both Emily and Jenn, I would also like you to be there."

He nods and looks at me. We both take a big gulp of our wine.

"As for the payment goes, we can work something out. It says that she used to work for a bank. I assume she knows how to file things, well I need someone to start doing that. My partner's secretary is on maternity leave so mine has to do everything. That way we can get her a better source of income with childcare and health insurance."

We then finish talking about the case. Jasper insists upon helping me put the file and everything else into my office. He also helps me carry back the dirty dishes into the kitchen. _A true southern gentleman. My heart swoons. _

I get our food out of the warmer and serve it. Jasper thanks me profusely. My ex never liked my cooking. So it is nice to see it so well perceived every once in a while.

Jasper and I start asking each other questions about the other. I learn that he bought his house but that his dream has always been to build a house. I also know that he loves his job and helping others, but some part of him wanted to be a paramedic, which he sometimes thinks about.

I tell him that I live for my job, and have always known what I wanted to be. I also share my volunteer work with him and ask if he wants to go with me sometime to which he says yes.

He puts his fork down and stops eating, then takes a swig of wine, "I like you Isabella. But I can't give you anything near what you are used to." I like you also Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper, you're the first guy I've liked in a while. And all this," I motion around me, "doesn't matter. I want what my parents have. True love. I want someone to share my life with, come home to at night, and have kids with. I don't need any of these. I know it sounds cliché, but it is the truth."

_Is it too soon to kiss him?! Screw it, I've never been one to play by the rules._

I lean over - as we are sitting at the island in the kitchen - and kiss him. I can tell he is taken back, but I don't care. He starts to kiss me back, and rub his tongue along my bottom lip asking for access which I give. I start to moan and put my hands into his hair and give it a good tug which causes him let out a deep groan.

We both pull back gasping. I start to apologize for what just happened. But he stops me.

We clean up our plates - which jasper insists that he does, telling me to sit down. _Holy, a man has never done that for me before. _

He agrees to stay a little bit longer, so we go into my living room and put Netflix on. Texas Chainsaw Massacre. A scary movie.

About only five minutes into it, I am curled into jaspers side. With his whispering terms of endearment into my ear. This move is not messing around.

**Jasper's POV:**

I just kissed Isabella. That is the montre repeating in my head as we watch the movie. I almost didn't even notice her curl into my side. Almost.


End file.
